No More Volvo
by Taken by the Flame
Summary: what happens when Rose and Alice have a little problem with Edward's favorate car? Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I don't own Twilight…I just really wish I did**

**P.S. This is Alice's POV……………………………………………………………………………….**

"BELLA!!" I called out from the hall outside of Edward's room, I knew she was hiding from me in there and Edward wasn't around to save her.

"Come on Alice just leave me alone I don't want to go shopping!" she called back to me.

I sighed I didn't need I vision to know that she wasn't gong to go quietly. "Rose?" I called, and she was appeared out of her room.

"What Alice?" Rose was her normal pissing self.

"Come on Rose, stop being pissing and help me get Bella!"

Rose's response was to glare and disappear for two seconds and returned with the white couch other her head.

"ROSE NOOOOO!!" but my vision came to late the couch crashed through the door, just barley missing Bella and straight through the window…onto Edwards Volvo. All three of use creeped up to the shatter window, onto the miss of mental that use to be Edwards favorite car.

"Oh sh…"

"ALICE ROSALIY WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Edward's voice filled with rage reached us as he began to thunder up the stair.

I grab Bella as Rose and I jumped out of the shattered window. We ran to my porsh a took off at full speed, it took about 5 seconds for Edward to appear behind us in Rose's BMW. "No!" she hissed staring back at her car.

"Oh NO!" I gasped as Emmett cut me off in his jeep. "You have to be kidding me!" We were conner and Edward was going to kill us…ok just Rose and me, not Bella.

"Sorry Rose." Emmett call from the drivers set of the Jeep. Rose growled low in her chest and jumped for Emmett.

"I think I better…" I try to make a break for the forest as Rose went after Emmett, but I wasn't fast enough, Edward caught me arm


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own twilight, I just really wish I was that amazing and wonderful and perfect and…well you get the idea

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews they were great!! And if you like my writing, I am writing another Twilight story call The Witch, let me know what you think!!

Edwards's Point of View:

I was outside with Jasper and Emmett just outside the house talking about our cars. Suddenly The tree of us heard the sickening the crunch of plaster and glass, then the folding of metal and more smashing of glass.

That's when I heard their thoughts. Alice-Oh my God, Edward I tried to stop her really I did, I promise.

Rosalie-NO! I didn't mean to hit the car! Edward is going to kill me!!

"Alice! Rosalie!" I road at them bulting toward were I head left my sweet wonderful car, my beautiful Volvo. I was it a twist of metal and smashed glass. No, I gasped to myself, My car, my beautiful Volvo!!

Then they jumped Bella on Alice's back, they were racing toward Alice's car. "Oh no you don't", I growled at them a bolt for Rose's car. I was going to kill them, I don't care if they are my sisters or that I was close to Alice, they were both dead!!

I saw the blur of yellow flash to the road, soon I was behind them in Rose's BMW. I knew I had Emmett on my side, he was driving ahead to cut them off. I could See Rose's face in the back set, her face was full of horror.

The jeep jumped out in front of Alice, She hit the break. Rose jumped for Alice's car a bolted for Emmett's chest.

But I was focused on Alice, Emmett would keep rose busy enough for now. Alice saw what I was going to do.

"No Edward," she gasp turning to me as I grab her arm. "Please I tried to stop her really I did!" She cried.

But I had snapped, I pick up the car and smashed it into a tree. HAHA revenge was MINE!!


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love all the feed back I am getting! So now I am stuck with writers block! I don't know who's point of view to do next! So please send me who you want next Rose, Jasper, Emmett, or Bella! Please let me know till then happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Twilight

Emmett's point of View:

Edward Jazz and I were stand by the side of the house, just talking when BAME! We heard a crunch of metal, and my wife, Alice and Bella's gasp.

Edward seemed to be in pain as he screamed, "ROSAILY ALICE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

That's when Edward took off and jasper and I walk around the house to see what had happed. There is was, the Volvo stood before us in a twist of glass and metal, "No wonder Eddie freaked." I told Jasper. How was torn between the malicious anger of Edward and the horror of our three girls. Wow that has to suck for him…

That's when I got my idea, I could help Edward get them and see what he did to Alice. So I jogged over to my jeep as the porsh and BMW raced to the road. But thanks to my 4-wheel drive I could cut them off in the forest, then sit back and watch the show. This was going to be great I couldn't wait to see what Eddie did to Alice!!

"Sorry Rose," I called from the drivers set as I burst through the trees and cut Alice off trapping them between Edward and me. Alice hit the break just in time to stop and not t-bone into the side of my Jeep.

Rose growled and leapt at my throat thrashing me and tarring from the jeep and back handing me hard across the face.

"Rose please," I gasped, "I just wanted see what he does to Alice, I'm sure your fine, Ouch!" The kick to the stomach was a little harsh , but I soon had her pinned agents a tree, making out.

"I am…….going….to…..kill…..you…." Rose gasped between kisses till she gave up completely and just kissed me back. Damn good!!!

"EMMITTE I AM COMING FOR HER NEXT!!" Edward's voice rang through the trees, but little Eddie wasn't going to touch my Rose. So I grabbed her hand and we ran for the house knowing that Esme or Carlisle would be there so Edward can't hurt Rosie.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to re-write this chapter but I had a really long summer and first semester of college I hope you all like it.


End file.
